PercyJackson
by DemigodishJo
Summary: Percy Jackson is a swim loving, girlfriend free, modest, Youtuber. With thousands of subscribers, Percy continues to make videos every week, while going through school and sports. He may just be lucky enough to find someone to do the girlfriend tag with... Percabeth, Tratie, Jasper, Caleo, ships like that. T because why not. Maybe slight OOC and definitely AU.
1. Chapter 1

PercyJackson

"So, have you ever wondered whether or not sea creatures would like to try peanut butter?"

Percy Jackson's latest video began, as every other did, some random thought that Percy had on his mind.

Percy -aside from being known all over for his spontaneous personality on the internet- was just a normal sixteen-soon-to-be-seventeen year old boy. He attended the local public high school, Goode High, with a bunch of other ninth, tenth, eleventh, and twelfth graders. He occasionally got a detention (always on accident though!), failed a test (most of the time), and had successfully, though barely, passed the tenth grade soon to be starting his eleventh year.

Percy's latest video was the "End of the Year Review!" of which many fans had been eagerly following Percy Jackson's Twitter feed for little slip-ups or hints as to what may be included in his latest video.

"Well, hello once again everybody!" Percy spoke at the camera with excitement shining through his eyes, "I have finally decided to show my beloved fans what happened throughout my year, and if I may begin by referring to a video, which I posted last September, where I showed all of you my new school things, I highly recommend you go watch it, if you haven't already, or if you already have you can go watch and refresh your brains! You can click right here," Percy made extravagant hand gestures pointing a small spot of the screen in the corner, "To go watch it, and I'll also have a link in the description box below, so feel free to watch that before we begin!" Percy said pointing down, to the lower part of his screen as he talked.

The video continued, with Percy showing all of the things that were bought new that year, and what had happened to them throughout his crazy year. All of the items had relatively strange explanations as to how they got to such a destroyed state, such as how his backpack had a blotch of what was apparently dirt, because Percy drooped it into the grade from his bedroom window "on accident"...

-Overnight-

Percy awoke the next morning, checking his Twitter feed, for there had been many after he had posted yesterday's "End of the Year Review".

He scrolled aimlessly, liking a tweet here and there, retweeting a few of the funniest. He carelessly threw on a t-shirt and headed downstairs, to his mother, where she ad cooked a delicious meal of blue waffles. Percy's strange addiction to blue foods, carried on even after his smelly step-father Gabe, had gotten divorced by his mother, who was currently dating an English teacher at Percy's school.

"How are the people reacting to your new video?" asked Sally, who truly was happy that her son had an activity of which he enjoyed so much.

"Ackshully, pre-ey goo, mom!" Percy replied around a mouth full of blue waffles.

"That's fantastic Perce! Now, I have some things I need to get done today, and Paul will be coming over for dinner, so you can do whatever you'd like for the rest of the day, just be home on time to eat." she smiled happily loving how her son never got a big head over his internet fame.

"I think I might go swimming mom," Percy smiled at his mom finally having shoveled the last bit of food down.

"Alright dear," his mother smiled and took his plate to the sink, as Percy ran up the steps two at a time to reach his room and throw on his swimming suit, and he headed out for the REC. Center.

Percy got out of his car and threw his keys into his gym bag. He passed the work-out area, for the treadmills, weight machines, and free weights. He saw a girl he knew from school on the treadmill, her headphones in and connected to her phone which was sitting on the treadmill's control board, her blonde ponytail bobbing with each stride.

_I've never really talked to her, _thought Percy.

Percy continued on past the desk, flashing his REC. pass to the attendant working, who Percy vaguely remembered from art class. He went into the locker room and put all of his things in the navy blue locker with _Swim Captain_ written on it.

He walked out onto the pool deck and swam for about an hour and a half. He then went to work out and run on the treadmill, just in time to see the girl from the treadmill leaving. _Annabeth_, Percy remembered.

Author's Note

So, this is my first story let me know what you thought! I got the idea of Percy being a Youtuber from the story "Drumroll, Please" By whayjhey

The story is awesome so go check it out!


	2. Chapter 2

When Percy returned home from the gym, he found his house smelling like delicious home cooked food.

"Mom?" Percy called through the kitchen, heading up the stairs.

"Up here!" Sally called down the stairs.

Percy tromped up the stairs tossing his bag down at the door of his room. He went into his mother's room to see her cleaning.

"Hi, honey!" Sally said with a wide grin spreading across her face.

Percy walked over to his mother to give her a hug. Just as he got close, his mother pulled away saying "As soon as you take a shower!" Percy lifted up his arm to find that he did indeed, stink. He grinned and turned to head out to his room to take a shower.

Quickly rummaging through the drawers in his dresser, he found a nice looking pair of khaki shorts, and then tugged a nice looking navy colored button-down out of his closet. He kicked his gym bag into the hall a bit more on his way to the bathroom, and hurriedly took his shower.

Once he was a nice smelling boy again, Percy worked his way to his room, and quickly threw his smelly gym clothes into a hamper at the far end of the hall, shooting them like a basketball. All but one sock made it in, and he yelled "SCORE!" He could hear Sally laughing from downstairs. He then proceeded back to his room where he pulled out his laptop and logged onto Youtube. He looked up his friend Jason's page to see his new video that he had uploaded earlier today.

Jason and Percy had been friends ever since Percy had started his account "PercyJackson" on Youtube. Jason a.k.a "JasonGrace" on Youtube had been there when Percy hit 1k subscribers all the way until recently, when he became verified on Twitter and hit 1 million subscribers. Sure, Percy lived in New York, and Jason in Chicago, but that didn't stop them from seeing each other as Jason's mom and sister lived in New York, as well as Jason's girlfriend.

Jason's new video was him talking about his trip to California, which he had recently taken. Just as Jason waved his hands and said "See ya later, guys!" Percy received a text from Jason saying that he would be coming to New York next week, and was wondering if he and Percy could get together to make a new video. Percy had replied that they could definitely get together, and that it would be a perfect time to do their "Ask Percy and Jason" video they had been planning for the next time they saw each other. Jason agreed to put out a tweet asking what people thought.

A few hours later Percy sent Jason a text saying that his notifications were blowing up with excited comments. Percy put out a tweet saying "Tweet JasonGrace and I questions you'd like us to answer in our upcoming video 'Ask Percy and Jason' with the hashtags #AskPercy and #AskJason !" Jason also put out a similar tweet, and by the time Percy sat down with his mom and Paul for supper that evening, both were already trending worldwide.

-Next Week-

At 11:30 the next Tuesday, Percy got a text saying Jason was in town and that they could do the video at Percy's on Thursday. Jason was planning on hanging out with Percy and a few other Youtubers while he was in town. Percy called up a few of his YouTube buddies, like Leo Valdez and Katie Gardener to come hangout with him and Jason later that week.

On Wednesday morning Katie Gardener, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, and Percy Jackson all met at a small cafe a few blocks away from Percy's house, where they all planned to go later and watch movies and play games, and possibly even film a group video. After they had ordered small coffees and whatnot, Katie pulled out her phone and took a picture, and posted it on Twitter with the caption "Hanging out with these awesome guy today!" And immediately comments like "new vid plz" and "omg do a collab or challenge together" and "so lucky!" and things of that sort came to them all simultaneously.

They left the cafe and got to Percy's house about 11 that morning, and as the four were sitting around Percy's living room munching on snacks provided by Ms. Jackson ("Oh, please call me Sally!" when Katie's phone rang.

"Travis" she mumbled as she answered. "Oh hey."*mumbling from the other end of the line* "Yeah no, I'm with Percy and Jason and L-" *More excited mumbling* "Yeah, Jason's up, no Trav- Okay fine. Here Jason. He wants to talk to you" she said rolling her eyes.

"Hey man!" Jason and Travis Stoll got into a long conversation, and after about 10 minutes Jason said "Hey Perce, can Travis come over?"

"Yeah, sure!" Percy said looking at everyone with a grin spread across his face.

"Hey, Percy" Katie began, "Can I maybe have my phone back?" and if looks could kill, Jason would have hit the ground dead.

Jason stuck his tongue out, but said bye to Travis and handed the phone back. Katie rolled her eyes and threw a piece of popcorn, which hit Jason on the forehead. Jason jumped up and grabbed a pillow off of the couch, which then he proceeded to use to beat Katie with. Katie shrieked for help while everyone sat and watched. Suddenly a phone beeped, and Jason just about sprinted to his phone.

"Hey, Percy.. Can Piper come over once she's done with practice? They're letting them out early I guess."

"No problem," Percy joked "As long as she brings some of her cheer friends too!"

Katie rolled her eyes and mumbled something along the lines of "boys" while all the guys fist bumped and nodded at each other. Then the doorbell rang and Leo got up to answer it. He appeared a moment later with no other than Travis Stoll who went and sat next to his girlfriend, giving her a kiss on the head and then grabbed the chip she was about to eat.

"Here, have some Trav." Katie said and smashed a few chips on his face.

Everybody went off laughing while Travis tickled Katie. Piper called a little while later saying cheer practice was over and she'd be there in about 20 minutes.

"But isn't her practice over already?" Leo asked, "r does the Beauty Queen need time to get ready?"he said making a face.

"Yeah, but her gym isn't in town. She cheers with a few girls from her school at Fusion." Replied Katie, who had her head in Travis' lap.

"Huh?" asked Leo, raising his eyebrows.

"Just forget it and stick to your mechanics, Leo."

They then put in a Disney movie and watched until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Percy hopped off of the couch and went to the door. He came back with Piper behind him, wearing skinny jeans and her boots with a blue UFA CHEER shirt.

"Hey, Pipes! I thought you came from practice?" Jason asked as Piper sat down next to him.

"I did," she said as he placed a kiss on top of her head, "But I changed there, and then had Thalia drop me off.

Just as she sat down the doorbell rang again and Percy, once again got up and went to answer the door.

"Yeah, come on in." Percy said and moments later Annabeth Chase appeared wearing skinny jeans, boots, and a black and blue UFA jacket.

"Uh, Piper, you forgot your bag" she said tossing Piper a black bag with blue and yellow lettering and logo.

"Thanks, Annabeth!" Piper smiled and Annabeth waved once more before turning around and leaving.

"Who was that?" asked Jason a curious look on his face.

"That's Annabeth, she's a flyer on my team." explained Piper as Jason tugged on her ponytail. Needless to say she slapped it away. "Don't. It's sweaty" she said disgust showing on her face.

Percy then walked into the room a satisfied look on his face.

"What?'" asked Leo.

"She's a flyer you said Piper?" asked Percy nodding in her direction.

"Yeah, she's really good and she's amazing to have on the team. Really nice and super smart."

"Annabeth's pretty cool" Agreed Katie.

"She seems really cool. I'll have to talk to her sometime" Percy said smiling slightly.


End file.
